<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Satellite by Ahemsomethingfunny</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26838676">Satellite</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahemsomethingfunny/pseuds/Ahemsomethingfunny'>Ahemsomethingfunny</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wynonna Earp (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety, Cute, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Meant To Be, NervousWaverly, ShyWaverly, Slow Burn, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:34:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26838676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahemsomethingfunny/pseuds/Ahemsomethingfunny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes when you make a wish, someone may just be listening.</p>
<p>OR</p>
<p>The one where Nicole works for a secret organisation who tries to make peoples wishes come true.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Waverly Earp &amp; Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this is my first time writing Wayhaught, or writing at all really. Let me know what you think and if its something worth continuing.<br/>Keep safe x</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Purgatory</p>
<p>
Let me tell you a story. It’s a story about a girl who only wanted one thing in life. It seemed silly really, since the only thing she wanted was what a lot of people seemed to squander, take for granted or through away unceremoniously. It seemed like the most unachievable and unrealistic request for such a broken and lonely girl to wish for but one she made anyway as she looked up into the darkened sky, her body shivering against the chill of the night as she pulled the blanket around her small frame tighter. The small cluster of stars glided through the dark, burning with such brightness it brought a small spark of hope to her longing and grief stricken heart. </p>
<p>“I wish...” she started, feeling silly at her hushed words in the pitch of night. Clearing her throat and gathering her courage to speak her truth into the empty space, she tried again. “I wish....”</p>
<p>“Babygirl, get your little butt in this house before I have to defrost you. I am not going to be making you soup of the day if you get sick,” the voice of her sister shouted from the front door of their homestead.</p>
<p>Looking to her sister with a smile, Waverly turned back around and looked to the sky, closing her eyes and whispering, “I wish I didn’t feel so alone.”</p>
<p>568 miles away from Purgatory </p>
<p> “Hello?”</p>
<p>“Haught, got a case for you if you’re up for it?” A chipper voice spoke through the phone, “you’ll have your work cut out for it if you want a challenge?”</p>
<p>This is what she had been after over the 2 years since taking the job, a chance to show her skills and determination, to show she was more than a bottom of the food chain employee. Without a second’s hesitation she answered swiftly with, “I’m in.” </p>
<p>“Great, I’ll send you the file. Good luck, Haught, you’ll need it.”</p>
<p>Purgatory</p>
<p>Waverly Earp was a quiet girl, loved by all in the confines of the town she had called home for all her 23 years of life. She was polite, helpful and just plain lovely to everyone she met and that was what probably saved her and her sister from being the town’s pariahs. </p>
<p>Their history wasn’t a secret, to anyone, everyone knew of the tale that haunted them from all them years’ backs. The attack on the homestead was a crime unheard of in such a small and generally pleasant town, so when word got round that their father, Ward Earp, had got mixed up with the worst of the worst, the town was in shock. </p>
<p>So when the town found out that the night of October 19th would be the last time they ever saw Ward Earp, hearts were broken, especially the ones of his three young daughters. </p>
<p>Willa Earp, being the eldest, had fled when she turned 18 and did not look back, leaving her younger sisters without a fleeting thought. She was never the caring sister, tormenting Waverly throughout the years. Sadistic enjoyment out of the pain and fear she would torment her with. Yeah, Waverly did not miss Willa.</p>
<p>Wynonna was the middle sister, strong and confident. She took the motherly role soon after their real mother had left them at an even younger age, but she took it in her stride, Waverly being her main concern throughout the years. </p>
<p>Wynonna and Waverly were close, Wynonna playing the protector even when their father was alive but when they moved in with Gus and Curtis, she didn’t have to carry all the weight anymore. Of course, that didn’t stop her as she dropped Waverly off at work and made sure she walked through the door before she drove off with the promise of picking her up after shift.</p>
<p>“Waverly,” Gus spoke with such love as she walked around the bar with her arms wide open. This had been the two Earp girls home for so long that when they moved back to the Homestead, it didn’t feel like their home anymore. </p>
<p>“Hey Gus,” Waverly spoke as she melted into the warmth of Gus’s arms, smiling.</p>
<p>“So glad you’re here, its Marty McGovern’s 50th today so we’re expecting some drama tonight. Better get your comfy shoes on girl, going to be a long night.”</p>
<p>The news didn’t make Waverly sigh like it did Gus, she liked the hustle and bustle of a busy night, it helped to keep her out of her own head, and away from the thoughts that constantly haunted her mind. Although 30 odd drunk men, whom she had known since a child, flirting with her wasn’t really what she had hoped for to keep her mind occupied, but it was better than nothing.</p>
<p>She smiled, “I’ll go grab the good whisky.”</p>
<p>“Good lass,” Gus laughed, prepared for the shit show of the night.</p>
<p>The party was already in full flow, the men ready to celebrate the only way they knew how, lots and lots of strong alcohol. </p>
<p>“Another round, darlin, we’re dry over here,’” a grey-haired man shouted, banging on his table as the men around him cheered.</p>
<p>Waverly was swearing under her breath as she got another round for the rowdy men, knowing that she would have a good few hours before it started to calm down. Placing all 6 glasses on a tray, she headed to the men with a forced smile. “Here you go,” she spoke cheerily, laden with so much fake enthusiasm that she was shocked the men didn’t notice. </p>
<p>“Thanks, Darl’,” the grey-haired man spoke as he slapped her square on the arse, howling to a joke another man at the table told. Waverly jumped, not expecting it, as she quickly looked around the room to see if anyone had witnessed such a degrading act of pure arsehole behaviour. She felt embarrassed as she walked away, her eyes to the ground.</p>
<p>Waverly was a stunning woman, to put it bluntly, but she was never one to see herself that way. She did not like attention, but it seemed to follow her wherever she went, and normally it wasn’t from people she would consider pleasant. It didn’t make her feel good about herself, Wynonna always said to take it as a compliment, and that she was “aesthetically pleasing to many of folk,” especially the old men who “hasn’t had any in a while.” But that did not stop the blush from forming on her cheeks as she avoided eye contact with everyone else in the room.</p>
<p>As Waverly tried to build herself back up behind the bar, across the room a red headed woman watched the scene unfold in indignation. She had been sat there for over an hour, nursing a beer that she didn’t really want and just watched. The people in the town seemed pleasant enough, said hello to her and asked where she was from because clearly it wasn’t from around here. The newcomer to such a small town was apparently worth a little bit of gossip which did not really work in her favour since she was supposed to be flying under the radar.</p>
<p>Luckily, that didn’t seem to be a problem right now as she sat in a darkened corner in the only bar in town called Shorty’s, which she soon learnt on her arrival was the owner with his wife Gus.</p>
<p>The redhead looked around the bar and couldn’t spot one person taking notice of the young girl clearly struggling to handle her encounter with the pig of a man. The room was alive with laugher and joy and no one saw Waverly. </p>
<p>“I wish I didn’t feel so alone,” the words of a broken girl surround by people. It could be seen in that exact moment how even amongst the mass of people, no one saw the broken girl.</p>
<p>Going against her better judgement, the redhead took the last sip of her warm beer and headed through the crowd towards the bar.</p>
<p>“Hi, are you ok?” the redhead asked as she tried to get Waverly’s attention. </p>
<p>Jumping in surprise, Waverly quickly wiped a fresh tear away and cleared her throat. “Hi, sorry, what can I get you?” she asked without looking up.</p>
<p>“Oh, no I’m ok thank you. I just wanted to see if you were alright?”</p>
<p>Waverly looked up at that, the voice not one she had heard before. “Oh...yeah, I’m ok... Thank you,” she projected as she built her walls back up, flimsy that a gust of wind could easily blow them down.</p>
<p>The women smiled sweetly, her dimples standing out against the red hair and pale skin. She looked, fresh, happy even, which wasn’t what was usually associated with the town, and definitely not in Shorty’s. </p>
<p>“You’re not from around here,” Waverly acknowledged, as she looked the women in the eye. </p>
<p>“No, I’m new to town, just passing through.” This was dangerous, you never ever were supposed to leave your dark corner, but she could not help the feeling of, she didn’t know, protection? Like a feeling she needed to protect Waverly Earp, the girl who felt lonely in a room full of people.</p>
<p>“What a town to pass though, huh? It’s not normally this rowdy,” Waverly laughed as she looked around the room, self-consciously. She cleared her throat, “I’m Waverly. Waverly Earp.”</p>
<p>The women knew this but smiled and extended her hand, “Nicole.” She should not have said that. “It’s nice to meet you, Waverly.” With a soft smile, Waverly took the outstretched hand, her fingers sliding delicately against Nicole’s palm. It felt, different, or it made her feel different, Waverly wasn’t sure, but the smile on her felt genuine for once. </p>
<p>“Darlin!” a man shouted startling them both. They looked towards the voice together and pulled the same disgruntled wince when they realised it was the same man that thought it was acceptable to assault women, “another round!”</p>
<p>Nicole turned back to Waverly just as she filled her lungs with a deep breath and exhaled slowly, a fake smile replacing her genuine one. “Sorry...I should get back...are you sure you didn’t want another drink?” Waverly questioned looking back to Nicole, still holding her hand. Nicole, ever the detective, knew exactly what the simple question really meant. “Oh yeah, can I get another beer please?” She really hated beer but the smile she got in return made her not mind in the slightest. </p>
<p>Waverly laughed as she spoke, “I’m going to need my hand.”</p>
<p>“Oh! Of course,” Nicole stumbled as she released Waverly’s hand, missing the warmth instantly. </p>
<p>‘You’ll have your work cut for you,’ the words of her boss filled her head. It was only day one and she could already see she had a problem. She may or may not have realised that a mere 3-minute conversation with one Waverly Earp churned up more emotions in her than she had felt in as many years. She felt...enchanted.</p>
<p>She was back in her dark corner, drinking her beer that she really did not like and watched over her laptop as Waverly went about her job. Smiling when she needed to smile, laughing when it was expected of her and kept herself under control when the overzealous men slapped her on the arse again and again.</p>
<p>Nicole kept looking up, with her cover being blown she could not just sit and stare anymore, she had to make it less...creepy? It seemed to be working; no one questioned her, except she could not shake the feeling that someone kept looking at her. She grabbed her beer and looked up again meeting a soft pair of eyes that was looking her way. From a distance it was hard to see the small smile on Waverly’s face, but it was there, and Nicole could not help but smile back. This was bad. She needed to leave but before she could push her body to comply with her thoughts, Waverly was heading her way.</p>
<p>“Hi,” Waverly smiled as she walked up the few steps to Nicole’s table, “Can I get you another one?”</p>
<p>Nicole laughed, showing her dimples, pure and sweet. “Are you trying to get me drunk, Miss Earp?”</p>
<p>Waverly blushed at that. “No, no god no, sorry,” she panicked, her smile dropping instantly. “S-sorry to interrupt you,” she flushed as she began to turn away.</p>
<p>“No, no! I’m sorry,” Nicole reached out for her even though she was too far away, “Sorry that was a joke, a horrible one. You’re not interrupting me.” </p>
<p>Waverly looked so small and innocent with her hair pulled back and a slight blush to her cheeks. Nicole intuitively knew that many people in the town clearly treated her as an inconvenience and she could not stand thought of that. “Please, do you want to sit with me?” came out of Nicole’s mouth before she knew what she was doing.</p>
<p>The smile that came from Waverly easily lit up the dark little corner, making Nicole’s heart flutter that little bit more. Just as Waverly was about to open her mouth, a glass smashed behind her making her jump and turn around. The grey-haired man, yeah Nicole did not like him. “I should go clean that up,” Waverly sighed as she turned back to Nicole, their eyes locking before she smiled and turned away.</p>
<p>Nicole took this as her chance to leave. This was going so wrong so quick. She needed to regroup and fast.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nicole and Waverly's coffee 'date'</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the next day when Nicole awoke in the only hotel Purgatory had to offer. It was nice considering that the hotel aspect of the facility would hardly cover running costs but it also ran as a quaint little coffee shop downstairs which seemed to be the morning gathering for the people of the town. Nicole found this out as she headed down the stairs and into a busy seating area.</p><p>“Morning dear,” the sweet voice of Mrs Black called as she stood behind the counter. “How was your sleep?”</p><p>“It was great thank you,” it was a small lie, “best sleep I’ve had in years,” bigger lie. In fact she barely slept at all, thoughts swirling around her brain like a tornado of unprofessionalism. She never did get round to her plan of action.</p><p>“Oh I’m glad dear. Coffee?” Mrs Black offered as she was already pouring the cup and handing it over.</p><p>“Thank you.” Nicole looked around the room again and spotted an empty table in the corner by the window, just where she liked to be, hidden. </p><p>As she sat there, she looked and watched the people milling around her. It was mostly the older generation, all seeming content drinking coffee and ignoring each other. It was familiarity with them; this is what you did in Purgatory it seemed when you reached a certain age.</p><p>Just then a young man walked in, the bell above the door chiming.  He had a tattoo up one arm and a swagger in his step, blonde hair dusted with brown and a smile he knew could make women swoon. He looked…handsome, to some at least. Nicole had done her research and she knew that this was Champ, Waverly’s boyfriend. He let the door close behind him with a soft thud and walked up to the counter. Suddenly the door chimed again making Nicole look away and her eyes move back to the door, and there she stood, “Waverly,” she whispered to herself. </p><p>If it was possible, Waverly looked even more beautiful in the morning light. Her hair looked silky in the sun as it framed her face, making Nicole crave to just run her fingers through it. The jeans that Waverly was wearing were tight, hugging her like a second skin and showing off lean yet muscular legs that left Nicole’s mouth dry. Her top dipped enough to show a sliver of cleavage, while it was modest and barely able to be seen, Nicole couldn’t stop the butterflies that fluttered in her depth of her stomach. She was awestruck, completely and utterly transfixed. It took Nicole by surprise, the feelings.</p><p>“There you are baby, thought I lost you,” Champ spoke as he slung his arm around Waverly’s shoulder, hanging loosely. The whole act of possession rubbed Nicole up the wrong way. “I’ll have a hot chocolate, whipped cream and some of them chocolate shaving things,” he spoke to Mrs Black, no doubt giving her that smile Nicole had seen earlier. He leaned into Waverly and whispered something in her ear and kissed her on the cheek as he walked into the back.</p><p>Waverly looked so small stood at the counter as she began talking to Mrs Black, not obnoxious as Champ was as Nicole couldn’t hear what she was saying but she could hear the laughter come from them both. Waverly seemed at ease here, calm. Nicole couldn’t peel her eyes away as she reached for her coffee, missing the handle completely and somehow knocking the cup over and all over the table. “Shit,” she hissed as the hot liquid hit her denim covered thigh making her jump up. </p><p>Mrs Black rushed from around the counter and towards Nicole with a cloth. “Are you ok, dear?”</p><p>Nicole blushed as Mrs Black began mopping up the mess. “Yes, I’m so sorry, I don’t know what happened.” Nicole looked around the room then, noticing a few people’s disgruntled looks, blushing harder. ‘Under the radar,’ she mentally berated herself as she continued looked around until her eyes met Waverly’s</p><p>Mrs Black looked to Nicole and followed her eye line seeing Waverly, with a knowing smile she simply answered, “Maybe something caught your eye, dear.”</p><p>Nicole looked down sharply to the women, panic covering her face. “I…I wasn’t looking…” she stumbled turning an ever brighter red, her eyes betraying her. When she finally looked away from the smirking women, Waverly was right in front of her.</p><p>“H-hi,” Nicole stuttered, eyes wide.</p><p>“Hi, are you ok?” Waverly echoed Nicole’s question yesterday, soft smile on her face.</p><p>“Yeah, yes, sorry” Nicole laughed, tucking a piece of red hair behind her ear, “I’m clumsy in the morning,”</p><p>Waverly smiled at that, “Only in the morning?”</p><p>“Well...mostly in the morning,” Nicole laughed as she rubbed her neck sheepishly, unable to take her eyes away from Waverly’s. There was such sweetness there, a shyness that was just endearing.  </p><p>She didn’t know how long they stared at each other, could have been seconds or hours, who knew? Maybe time just stopped completely. Waverly was the first to break eye contact though, looking away shyly. “Are you staying here?” she asked.</p><p>“Yeah, room 12.” ‘Why the hell did I give her my room number?’ she scolded herself. </p><p>Waverly laughed again, “That’s a good room.” Feeling a flutter in her stomach Waverly did something she had never done before. Something that she always wished to have the power and strength for, she asked for something that she wanted. </p><p>“Do you want to get coffee…sometime?”</p><p>Nicole was not expecting that, and from the look on Waverly’s face, that little glimmer of shock that flickered across Nicole’s face made Waverly’s wall build back up so fast she got head rush. “I mean we don’t have too! I shouldn’t have asked…”</p><p>“I would love too.”</p><p>“Forget I said anything.”</p><p>“But I just said yes?” Nicole smiled. She was screwed whatever answer she gave. If she said no, Waverly would be hurt, and that was the exact opposite of her job role and what she wanted, and if she said yes, she would be going against so much protocol they would defiantly have her job if they ever found out. But she just couldn’t say no to the women stood before her. “If you still want too?”</p><p>“I…yeah. Yes. Definitely,” Waverly answered, a wide smile in place that could break hearts. She took in a deep breath and let it back out, smile unbreakable. Waverly never asked for what she wanted, because she hardly ever got it. She had learnt at a very young age to just not ask, and then there was no disappointment, no pain. She felt, important.</p><p>“Tomorrow?” Nicole asked.</p><p>Waverly nodded, “Tomorrow.”</p><p>The smile shared between them both was electric but soft, like nothing else mattered. You read it in books, how the world just disappears as they look into each other’s eyes, yeah this was that type of moment. Soft.</p><p>And of course in every great book, the moment breaks, shatters as Champ suddenly appears behind Waverly. “Babe? Where’s my drink?”</p><p>-</p><p>Nicole managed to keep in the shadows for the rest of the day as she watched from afar. Her job was to make Waverly not feel alone, and honestly she had no idea how the hell she was going to do that. </p><p>Nicole had seen first-hand the differences in Waverly Earp’s smiles. The polite one, sweet and bright, used for most people, the shopkeeper, the stranger. It wasn’t forced, or rehearsed, it was just Waverly. </p><p>The shy one, timid and unsure, she had seen this one may of times over the last two days and it was mostly aimed at her. Eye contact was a struggle for Waverly when this smile was in place, nervous for the person’s reaction maybe? It hurt Nicole, the uncertainty of that smile that she could do wrong. It made Nicole’s heart ache that little bit more as all she wanted to do was take that uncertainty and turn it into a confidence.  </p><p>But when the shy one broke into a happy one, good god did it steal hearts and the air out of lungs. It was magical. Nicole saw her first glimpse of it yesterday when she said yes to coffee. A simple answer brought forth a breath-taking, earth shattering smile that made Nicole’s whole body flutter. That smile could make her do anything and she knew it, and that scared her.</p><p>Her job was simple, make Waverly’s wish come true, and so she watched. She watched the polite smile, the shy smile and waited patiently for the happy smile. It never came.</p><p>-</p><p>Tomorrow came after another sleepless night for Nicole. Coffee with Waverly was a good thing she decided, for both of them. She wanted to spend time with Waverly, she knew it was against everything she was taught but none of that mattered. Waverly mattered, and this was good.</p><p>She told herself to not put on her favourite shirt, or the jeans that she knew hugged her just right, and yet here she was, favourite shirt and tight jeans on. </p><p>She walked into the coffee shop from the backroom and saw Mrs Black pottering around since it wasn’t half as busy as the day before. </p><p>“Ah Miss Haught, coffee?” she asked, smile in place.</p><p>“Please,” Nicole answered as she began tapping her fingers on the counter to try and lose some of her nervous energy.</p><p>“Try not to spill this one, dear,” Mrs Black laughed as she handed the coffee over.</p><p>Blushing Nicole thanked her and made her way to her table. She had realised that she had no idea when she was suppose to meet Waverly. They didn’t discuss it, thanks to Champ. </p><p>Mrs Black grinned as she watched Nicole from across the room, fidgeting. Fifteen minutes had passed and she couldn’t help but feel the need to settle the young women.</p><p>“Miss Haught?” She spoke as she reached the table. Nicole looked up then, a nervous smile in place. “Everything ok Mrs Black?”</p><p>“Aye just wanted to let you know…” She leant down so only Nicole could hear, “Waverly doesn’t normal come in till around 9. Calm down,” she spoke sweetly, lifting herself back up with a knowing smile.</p><p>“I…” Nicole didn’t know what to say but her blush spoke enough.</p><p>“It’s ok, I know everyone and everything about what goes on in this town, I’ve been here a long time and I’ve not seen that girl smile in so long, until yesterday. This town is unique Nicole, it has so many stories and that girl’s story is the saddest of them all, so if you can make her smile like that…well… it just makes everything brighter, don’t you think?”</p><p>Nicole was lost for words as she took in the woman’s words.  She been here all of two days and this women seemed to have read her like a book.  Mrs Black tapped her on the shoulder as she walked away. </p><p>“Hi,” a voice brought her back. Waverly.</p><p>“Hi,” Nicole squeaked, standing up quickly, startled. </p><p>“Am I interrupting? You looked somewhere else?” Waverly asked, hands clasped at her front, nervous smile on her face.</p><p>“No, no. Sorry, daydreaming,” Nicole reassured, embarrassed by her own nervousness. </p><p>Nodding, Waverly took a seat as Nicole followed.</p><p>Mrs Black came over with Waverly’s tea, kissing the girl on top of her head.</p><p> “I wanted to say thank you,” Waverly spoke.</p><p>“For what?” Nicole asked, tipping her head in confusion.</p><p>“Saying yes to coffee,” Waverly simply answered and it broke Nicole’s heart.</p><p>Nicole smiled.</p><p>“No, thank you for asking. It’s a change having someone to sit and talk too.” Before Waverly could ask the question on the tip of her tongue, Nicole changed topic. </p><p>“So…Tell me about Waverly Earp?”</p><p> “She’s not very interesting,” Waverly laughed, shy smile in place and looking anywhere but at Nicole. Nicole could see that she truly believed that to be true, it pulled at her heart because she knew all about Waverly Earp. Of her studies and her grades, it showed her dedication, her passion and drive.</p><p>“I definitely wouldn’t say that. I’m very interested in Waverly Earp,” Nicole answered with a soft smile, reddening at her cheeks at the deeper meaning. Waverly didn’t seem to notice. </p><p>Waverly laughed again and blushed some more, Nicole had soon picked up that laughing was Waverly’s nervous tick. Adorable and endearing. </p><p>Waverly looked up and spoke. “Erm…there’s really not much to tell. Born and raise here in lovely Purgatory, I work at Shorty’s as you know and I live with my sister, Wynonna. She’s amazing,” Waverly beamed as she thought of her sister, “I’d be lost without her.”</p><p>Nicole mirrored her smile. She could see the effect her sister had on the young girl. It was all in the smile. “So you live with your sister?”</p><p>Waverly nodded. “Yes, on the homestead just out of town.” Of course Nicole knew this but she could see the joy in Waverly as she spoke about her sister. “And you’re close?”</p><p>“God so close. She brought me up when…” Waverly’s smile dropped suddenly as she looked down to the table. ‘Shit’ Nicole thought, feeling terrible.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Nicole spoke, leaning across the table instinctively to touch Waverly’s hand. “I didn’t mean to upset you.”</p><p>“No no, you didn’t,” Waverly quickly answered. “It’s just…”</p><p>“Touchy subject?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Enough said,” Nicole soothed, unbeknown that she was stroking Waverly’s knuckles with the thumb.</p><p>Waverly looked to the hand holding hers and couldn’t stop the feelings in her stomach. Something she had never felt before. Something that made her want to feel more.</p><p>Nicole realised what she was doing and pulled her hand back, a blush on her cheeks. Clearing her throat, she started getting down to business, well some sort of business.</p><p>“So what do you like doing? What makes you happy?”</p><p>Waverly laughed. Nicole smiled. “There’s not much to do here really. Just work and home. But I love nature. I’d live outside if it wasn’t so cold.”</p><p>“So you’re a nature buff, huh?” </p><p>Waverly nodded and there was that smile again. True, honest and beautiful. “There is nothing more beautiful than seeing the sunrise surrounded by nature. Seeing the first rays of light hitting the trees, everything just kind of stops, you know?”</p><p>Nicole knew. Nicole seemed to feel that exact feeling every time she saw a glimpse of long hair and green eyes. She couldn’t take her eyes off Waverly, didn’t dare sacrifice missing a second of that smile. Waverly was lost in the feeling her thoughts provoked, it was her safe place, where she left like she could just be Waverly. She just wished she could feel like that all the time. Nicole could see Waverly was stuck there, but then she saw the smile fade slowly.</p><p>“Hey,” she spoke softly, moving her hand across the table again against her will. “You ok? Where’d you go?”</p><p>At the touch Waverly looked back at Nicole, embarrassed. “Sorry,” she lightly laughed, red faced and nervous. “I kind of get lost in my head sometimes.”</p><p>Nicole squeezed her hand. “Nothing to be sorry about, Waverly, it sounds peaceful.”</p><p>The softness and genuine tenderness in Nicole’s voice had her heart swoon. Champ would always get mad when she lost track of her thoughts, mad that he wasn’t at the centre of her attention. Nicole didn’t seem to mind, her smile warm and comforting, it made her feel heard.  Before she knew what was coming out of her mouth she asked, “Would you like to come with me one day?”</p><p>Nicole held her composure this time. She didn’t want to see the self doubt on Waverly’s face that broke her heart last time. But if she was being honest with herself, she couldn’t have stopped the smile that broke across her face even if she wanted too.</p><p>“I would love too.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>Nicole laughed. “Really.”</p><p>There it was. That smile. That smile made braking the rules so worth it. More time spent with Waverly meant more time to figure out how to make her wish come true, right? Right.</p><p>“Tomorrow?” Waverly asked.</p><p>Nicole nodded, “Tomorrow.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I'm not very good at updating, as you can probably tell. But just wanted to say thank you everyone for the encouragement. I have absolutely no idea where I'm going with this so your guess is as good as mine. I'm a 'wing it' kind of writer. No planning what's so ever. Haha. So let me know what you think and hope everyone is staying safe in this crazy world.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>